


Water Pressure

by shaneo6930



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Pretty Little Liars, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Series, Showers, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Liam finds out that Theo sleeps in his truck and takes action.Inspired by the Hanna/Caleb shower scene in season one of Pretty Little Liars





	Water Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when I rewatched the Pretty Little Liars scene where Hanna jumped into the shower with Caleb because her mom didn't know he was there. I felt it could easily be Thiamed. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

#

Liam was on his way out of the school building when he saw the blue truck parked in the far corner of the parking lot. "Is that Theo's truck?" He asked Mason, who walked beside him, hand in hand with his own boyfriend Corey. 

"It is," Corey answered. "I wonder what he's doing here."

"Looking for more alphas to try to usurp?" Mason asked. 

"I don't think he's-- usurp?" Liam asked.

"It's Shakespeare month in his English class," Corey explained. 

Liam shook it off. "I'm gonna go see what's up. Meet you at the car?"

"Be careful," Mason said as he and Corey walked to his car. 

Liam made his way over to Theo's truck to find him in the driver's seat, reading. He knocked on the window, startling the Chimera. 

"Hey, Littlewolf," Theo said, putting his book down. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you the same thing," Liam answered. "You're not a student here. Are you?"

"I have been thinking about re-enrolling," he said. "Trying to psych myself up to go inside."

"Are you scared to?" Liam asked. A question he abandoned when he glanced in the truck's backseat and saw a lumpy mass of a quilt. 

"Is that a blanket?" He asked.

"Did I invite you to go through my things?" Theo asked back. 

"I guess you need something to wrap your bodies in for transport."

Theo signed. "You don't believe I've really changed do you?" 

"I want to," Liam answered. "You're acting different. You have ever since you helped Gabe when he died." 

"That's because I have changed," Theo said. "If you don't want to believe that, then I don't know what to tell you." He let out a short yawn. "Are you gonna bore me with another round of harass the reformed villain or do you have a point here?"

Liam put it together. The blanket in the seat, Theo always seeming tired every time he sees him. "Are you sleeping here?"

Theo started to look away, but Liam opened the truck door. "Are you? And don't lie. I'll be able to hear it."

"I've successfully lied to werewolves before, Littlewolf," Theo smirked before jerking the door shut. 

Liam walked around to the other side and quickly hopped into the passenger seat. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Theo asked. 

"You're taking me home," Liam answered. "And you're sleeping in a real bed tonight. After, I'll tell somebody who can help."

"Your bed?" Theo raised an eyebrow while asking this. 

"We have a guest room, dick," Liam rolled his eyes. "Just drive before I change my mind."

"They say children get traits from both parents," Theo said while putting the truck into gear. "But I never noticed it until now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're equal parts Scott and Stiles right now."

"Just drive."

After calling Mason and telling him what was going on, Theo and Liam arrived at Liam's home within 10 minutes. Neither of his parents' cars were in the driveway. 

"If you pull in all the way, you can go around back. We have another space there," Liam instructed. "Mom and dad park in this main part." 

After parking, the two boys walked inside the empty house. "So, where am I bunking?" Theo asked. 

"I'll show you," Liam replied leading the chimera up the stairs. Opening the second door on the right, he led Theo into a nicely decorated room. 

"It's not much, but it's got to be more comfortable than the bed of your truck."

Theo walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "I sleep in the backseat," he said. He then looked up at Liam. "Why are you doing this?"

"You saved my life," Liam answered. "More times than I like to think about." 

"Why wouldn't I?"

"In the elevator when all of those hunters had the guns pointed at our heads, you said you weren't going to die for me."

Theo laughed at the memory. "If I remember correctly you said that to me first. But really? I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Liam walked into the room and sat beside Theo. "I can't believe we survived that night.

"I think about it all the time," Theo admitted. "How differently it could have gone. Things I should have said. Should have done."

"Things like what?" Liam asked. 

"Things like...things like I like you."

"You what?"

Theo looked down at the ground and spoke softly. "I like you. I have since that night in the hospital with the Ghost Riders." 

"You...you do?" Liam stumbled over asking. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would you have done?" Theo asked back. "I'm surprised you even talked to me after what I made you do to Scott. What I did to your pack."

"I don't know what happened to you when you were in Hell," Liam said softly. "But I do believe it changed you. That you want to do better."

"I do." The two barely audible words were all Theo could say. 

Liam stood up. "My parents won't be home tonight," he said. "You want to hang out and play games?" 

Theo smiled. "I'd like that."

***

The next morning, Liam woke Theo up and asked if he wanted to shower. A question Theo answered with an emphatic yes. 

The rush of hot water raining down on his body was welcome. His first real shower in a month, since coach Finstock started locking the door to the locker room. He was in the middle of rinsing soap off out of his hair when he heard a knock. 

"Theo?" Liam asked. "Is it okay if I come inside?"

"Yeah!" Theo called out. 

Liam carefully opened the door and walked in, going to the medicine cabinet. "Sorry," he said. "I forgot to take my meds." 

"Why are you on medication?" Theo asked. "I thought being a werewolf healed everything."

"It doesn't change a chemical imbalance in my brain," Liam said, popping a pill and chasing it with a drink of water.

"You know, if you cleaned this shower head, the water pressure would be so much greater," Theo pointed out. 

"You're welcome to do it," Liam said. Then he noticed the door start to open. Thinking fast, he jumped into the shower. Before Theo could protest, Liam clamped a hand over the chimera's mouth.

"Liam?" A female voice asked. "Did I leave my phone in here?" 

"Uh, I don't know, Mom!"

Theo chuckled behind Liam's hand. 

"Are you okay?" Liam's mom asked. 

"Yeah. I'm just washing my hair. Shampoo is getting in my face!" 

"Okay honey, sorry!" With that, she left the room. 

Liam took his hand away from Theo's face. "Sorry. I didn't know what else to do," Liam squeaked out. 

"It's okay, Littlewolf," Theo laughed. "You didn't tell them I'm here." 

"Not exactly." 

Theo turned around to rinse the soap off of his front. Liam found himself looking down, catching a peek of Theo's ass, noting the water cascading down his backside. 

Quickly, Theo turned around. Liam snapped his eyes back up to find Theo smirking. "Wanna share a towel, too?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Liam blushed as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off enough to go back to his room. 

Back in his room, Liam quickly changed into dry clothes and was gathering up his phone and wallet before he was supposed to leave for school.

"Did you like what you saw?" He heard Theo ask. Turning around the other boy was standing at the door. 

Before he could think about what he was doing, Liam crossed his room and kissed Theo softly on the lips. While they were joined, Theo guided them into the room by the bed. 

"What was that?" Theo asked when Liam broke the kiss.

"Something I should have done 6 months ago in that elevator. I've regretted it since."

Theo smiled. "Let's make up for it, then," he said before pulling Liam in for another kiss, this one deeper than the last.

They remained like that until they heard a woman clear her throat. Both boys turned to find Liam's mom standing in the door. 

"Hey, mom," Liam said awkwardly. "This is Theo Raeken. My boyfriend."

Theo never slept in his truck again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
